Rinoa
by He's So Amazing
Summary: Mysterious conspiracy, ooo...anywhoo set in the time of the middle ages. As Queen, Rinoa must figure out who she can trust...R+R!!!!!!


"they made the pirate ship with this flask light, a cutip, and these two squirrels!" 

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8...........

~*_Elle*~_

_Chapter 1..................._

-------------------------------------------------

His foot steps were loud and echoed off the wall with amazing force as he quickened his pace toward his destination, the queen's room. He turned a corner and found a women dressed in a light blue dress, he looked to her and opened his mouth to speak. "Is it true, Lady Karaline?" she nodded to his question.

"Yes, yes it is true Lord Malevrick." she confirmed as she curtsied, Lord Malevrick cupped his hand around her cheek and rested his thumb upon her lips, she began to kiss his thumb but he pulled away from the wonderful feeling to address his original matter. He pushed the two giant white doors to the side so he could enter, the doors slammed to the inner walls of the queen's chamber. He looked about and found several servants standing around her and a few men in front of her. She was laying on one of her light red couches.

"My Queen," he began as he bowed down low, "is it true? You are with child?" he asked just to be positive as he got up from his low bow.

"Yes, it is quite true." the Queen, Quistis, nodded.

"Well," Maverick began, "all thanks should be directed to the king, King Wisern." Maverick congratulated as he stood up taller than usual.

"Oh yes, with out him this would have never been." Quistis added. Maverick looked at the king once more with the corner of his eye, he was looking quite sick and at unease about something.

"You do relise the slim chance of this child actually living through birth, don't you?" Maverick enquired coldly.

"Yes, we understand that, but it is atleast worth one chance." Quistis said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Also there is the chance of you dieing before the child, you must remember you do have cancer." Maverick reminded once again.

"I do relise that, I know the status of my own health Maverick, I have no need to be reminded." Quistis stated firmly.

"But there is an important fact you are missing about that." Maverick told her, "what if the child is never born and Rinoa becomes queen?" Quistis gave a loud gulp. Quistis motioned a finger so he would come closer, he obliged. 

"I shall say Rinoa is accused of harracy against Hyne, and refuses to follow my rule," Quistis whispered into Mavericks ear quietly, "she will then be brought to the tower where she will be executed," she continued quietly.

"But my Queen if this is taken to court we could both lose our heads." Maverick reminded her.

"We are all going to die someday." Quistis said impatiently as she ushered him off in a hurry.

"But wait, my Queen, there is someone else I think you should meet." he said as he moved aside to let through a man, the man had blond hair, very short blond hair in fact.

"And what purpose does he serve?" Quistis asked impatiently.

"I, you majesty," he began, "am Sir Seifer, I also believe that Rinoa should not ascend the thrown." Seifer explained. After hearing this Quistis ushered off her ladies in waiting out of the room.

"My Queen, tell Sir Seifer of your plan." Maverick urged.

"Well," Quistis began, "if I charge her as being a heretic against Hyne, thus disobeying my orders, she will be beheaded." Quistis explained.

"Brilliant." Seifer complimented, "as usual" Seifer added.

"We shall send guards to arrest her this moment!" Maverick said excitedly as he clapped twice to summon the guards from behind the doors closed doors..........

------------------------------------------------------------

The girls giggled happily as they waited for there own ride on Lord Squall's horse. They were all sitting on the cool green grass just outside the princess's own castle.

"Who is going next?" Rinoa asked leaning forward into the grass.

"I want to go!" one of the ladys in waiting cried out, "I haven't been on a horse before." she added quietly.

"Oh my you don't know what you are missing!" Rinoa said as she crawled over to the girl.

"Don't crawl princess!" one of the ladies scolded her as she stopped Rinoa with her hand, "your dress will become stained with grass." she reminded Rinoa as she pushed her down to her sitting position.

"I think I know what is good for my possesions." Rinoa reminded her as she sat back down to her original seat. They all turned around to see a horse galloping full force towards them. The horse came to a quick stop and the girl riding jumped off and ran to where Rinoa was.

"It was so fast!" the girl told them excitedly with a huge smile on her face. Squall walked over to Rinoa, hands clasped behind his back.

"May I speak with you in private?" he asked Rinoa as he began to transfer her weight from foot to foot.

"Of course, Lord Squall." she said as she extended her arm, Squall greatfully took the arm and lead her to the Princess's small yet adequate sized castle. Squall opened the door for her and bowed low as Rinoa did a quick curtsey and continued into the room. Squall followed her in to the room, picked up the violin and began to play. Rinoa began to dance as if someone was in front of her. Squall laughed loudly at this site.

The lady in waiting ran as fast as she could through the meadow to the Princess's castle, she had to get there before they did. She was close now, she began to run even faster this time. She slammed into the princess's wooden door, and began to knock furiously. But it was to late the guards had quickly gained speed on their horses and had caught up to her. Squall opened the door to find 5 guards on there horses semi circling the door. Rinoa poked her head out of the door way and saw the five men, she began to breath heavily, she stood up straight and tall, and marched forward.

"Princess Rinoa, you are tried with Heresy against Hyne, thus disobeying the Queens law." The guard said as he read from a scroll a of parchment paper. Squall gave her a look which she could could not figure out, figuring it was bad she backed away from him and avoided eye contact with Squall but he just grabbed her hands and pulled her close.

"Whatever happens, don't let them take away your perfect personality, don't let them steal you away." he advised as he released her hands gently. She smiled up at him and walked around him proudly as she walked to the guards, her two ladies in waiting followed her closely.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ship rowed quietly through the murky black waters under the tower where many had been executed in the past. Rinoa looked down from her standing posistion on the small row boat and looked at the hand cuffs that were tightly hooked around her wrists, binding them together. She looked to her left to find a torch lighting a small area, where she could see several severed heads upon sharp stakes, her eyes widened and turned away from the gruesome faces that showed no emotion. In little time they were at the gates that lead to the area where Rinoa would head for the dungeon until further notice. The gates slowly moved open through the water, the boat entered and docked. Several guards from behind pushed Rinoa off and several in front of her pulled her off. They unhooked her handcuffs from her sore wrists, she moved her wrists in a circular motion as to help them stretch out. The guards lightly grabbed her arms and pulled her along the way to the dungeon, the ladies in waiting still following close behind. They finally reached their destination, the small prison chamber. One of the guards released Rinoa's arm and unlocked the door and opened it for her. She stood there looking at the small prison cell, just a few torches were all that was there.

"Take my coat Madam." a man who had followed them offered.

"I will not take your pitty." Rinoa boldly stated.

"Then take it for my sake." he said as he put the coat around her shoulders.

"Thank you," Rinoa said, "that gesture shalt not be forgotten." Rinoa told the man as she entered the cell with only a small book. Her ladies in waiting followed her slowly, hesitently entering the cell.

A few hours later the door swung open with a loud bang and several guards stepped in.

"Tonight," Rinoa began, "I think I die." Rinoa said as her eyes widened with fear as the guard moved closer.............

************************************************

A/N: Well what did you think!? A next Chapter should be up soon because I love writing this story!!!

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
